onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Monkey D. Garp Portrait.png
Anime Vs Manga I think that the manga is superior because the anime has a terrible angle. Both images are bad but the anime image is worse because the angle is just terrible. 23:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) The manga one doesn't look very nice either. Garp is drawn really off, and doesnt even look human. Genocyber (talk) 13:11, June 16, 2013 (UTC) that's oda's drawing style. but the color is wrong anyway so we use the color walk. Definitely the manga here. The anime one has him looking down, and doesn't have the correct hair color. 04:41, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I'd say the anime version. It's a more frontal angle than the manga, and it also gives a better view of his scar. He doesn't have a giant smile which slightly distorts his features, either. 02:41, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "but the color is wrong anyway so we use the color walk." Nice job at lying. SeaTerror (talk) 02:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC) The manga is definitely more frontal then the looking down image. The manga also has the correct hair color, which is whie (we note this in the appearance section as well). It's also more detailed (more detailed scar, wrinkles, and overall facial structure.) 02:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) By the way, we can get a higher quality version of the manga image from the cover of Volume 45. 03:06, June 21, 2013 (UTC) How about this one. It gives a good angle and is pretty detailed. 03:59, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I agree. MasterDeva (talk) 04:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I meant to address that. That's a very good image, and is the most frontal. Half of his face isn't a giant smile, and as for his hair...that really doesn't seem like a major factor. Gray is a shade of white, essentially. 04:41, June 21, 2013 (UTC) The manga image is fine. That image has a weird facial expression, and isn't very detailed. I'd say the color difference is big enough. 05:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC) But the manga image has a big smile. Too big, really. It slightly distorts his face and wrinkles, and it really doesn't give a very good view of his scar. That part is pretty important. 05:03, June 21, 2013 (UTC) The smile doesn't really distort anything, and I definitely can see his scar better in the manga version. There's a shadow on the newer anime image on the bottom part of his scar, and the other one just shows him looking down, with a very small scar. 17:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) The color walk image is one of the most LQ manga images I've ever seen. From what I've seen so far, the best version is the one Videogamep linked earlier in the discussion. I do think though that it's very likely we can do better than all of these. Perhaps in the earlier parts of the Marineford war or the Post-War arc (when he see Dadan)? 17:24, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Quality is no longer an issue. Manga's even better now. None of the anime alternatives have came close to matching the detail (not to mention the obvious color difference....) 18:00, November 12, 2013 (UTC) The quality has improved, but I'm still skeptical that there's not better out there. And you know from Forum:Manga vs. Anime for portraits I don't think the coloration matters for portraits. 21:45, November 12, 2013 (UTC) There might be something better somewhere, but I don't see a reason to look for it when the manga image has pretty much perfect detail (only issue I'd say with it is the huge smile), but the pros of the image outweigh that. 21:54, November 12, 2013 (UTC) New Image War Okay, now that the wicked witch is dead, let's make a quick discussion on this one. I think my image is better because it shows his face at a better angle, and his features are all clear. His giant smile in the manga image distort them slightly and make them a little more difficult to see, such as the shape of his goatee. Does it connect to the mustache, or is it just a short beard? The anime image gives the answer a little quicker and clearer than the manga image. Plus, it just looks cooler. 04:34, November 17, 2014 (UTC) The anime image is better. SeaTerror (talk) 07:33, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Manga image uses more than four colours. And they're the right ones too! You anime peeps are all about the colours, aren't you? He looks strong and sprightly in the manga, too. Not teeth clenched, looking like a tired old man. 10:27, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Both are pretty shitty, in my opinion. I wish there were more options, but there's not. So if you need my opinion to avoid a poll, maybe I'll come back to this and decide, but for now I just wish you would stop warring over it. 15:13, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Who cares if there are less colors? If anything that probably helps, because you wouldn't need as many colors in order to get to the point of the image, which is being a face-shot. I'd say he looks a bit more determined in the anime pic. The manga pic looks good, but it just obscures some of his features. 20:07, November 17, 2014 (UTC) There's also no rule about using a black and white image either. There are probably plenty of anime images to use if somebody rewatched all Garp episodes. SeaTerror (talk) 20:12, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I prefer the manga image. 20:56, November 17, 2014 (UTC) The one Genocyber originally uploaded matches the manga one closer. SeaTerror (talk) 18:06, November 23, 2014 (UTC)